


Unrequited Feelings

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [539]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Multi, Unrequited, Unrequited Love, just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: Sam has feelings for Dean, feelings that would never be returned. Cas feels for Sam, who also knows that Dean would never feel for Sam, not the way he does.





	Unrequited Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts here, no matter what, please send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com via ask (anon or not, if you have a tumblr) or anonymous ask (which you don't need a tumblr for)

Sam whimpered softly, toes curling in the sheets.

Dean was out, and Sam was alone in the Bunker for the moment. He was in Dean’s room, on his bed, pants down, and hand around his cock, jerking off, wishing it was Dean that was doing this.

But he knew that Dean wouldn’t want this. Never had accepted it. Most likely never would.

Sam gasped, back pressing against the headboard of the bed, as he fucked himself in his fist.

That was when the door opened.

Sam froze, afraid that Dean was going to walk in when instead it was Castiel.

Cas’ eyes examined Sam slowly, lingering a little longer on Sam’s hand on his cock, before they locked with Sam’s eyes.

“Sam….what are you doing?” Cas asked softly, before moving forward.

“I-I….this, Cas, listen…I, um…I can’t….”

Cas joined Sam on the bed, blanketing over Sam’s body, face inches away from Sam’s.

“Sam….you know that Dean doesn’t not love you this way.”

Sam whined softly, and turned away, hand slipping away from his cock.

“I know, Cas. But feelings just don’t go away.” Sam murmured.

Cas’ hand slipped around Sam’s cock, and Sam gasped, head shooting to look at Cas again, as Cas started to stroke Sam’s cock.

“I can give you that though, Sam.” Cas murmured. “I can be with you. I can give you everything you need. I love you Sam.”

“Cas, I-” Sam started before a soft moan cut him off. His mind was racing, unsure how to feel, though his dick seemed to be enjoying the attention.

“Let me be the one who is with you, Sam. Me. Be mine. Be mine, Sam. No one elses.”

Sam’s breath started to hitch, and when Sam glanced at Cas, Cas was smiling softly.

Sam gave a short cry when he came, and Cas pulled away once he helped Sam ride out his orgasm.

“Be mine, Sam Winchester. Because I love you. And I want you. Be mine.”

Sam nodded, but he couldn’t look up at Cas.

“Yours.”

With the blink of an eye, Sam was clean, and tucked back in his pants, and Cas was by the door.

“I shall see you tonight, Sam.”

“OK. Later Cas.”

“Goodbye Sam.”

Cas disappeared, and Sam’s breath hitched softly, as he tried to stay calm, while his feelings ran rampant through him.


End file.
